Heartbreak and Snowfall
by Elmsnico
Summary: In the rain no one can see your tears. The same is not said for snow
1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy day, it had just began to snow heavily as Nozomi pulled her and Nicos rental car into the driveway of a small cabin.

"Hey Nico take these for me." Nozomi said as she dropped her stuff into Nico's arms.

"I'm not your damn pack mule Nozomi!" Nico said as she struggled to carry the luggage that her friend had bestowed upon her.

The tall purple haired girl ignored her as they began to approach a small cabin.

"Geez, are you not cold?" Nico looked at Nozomi who was wearing considerably less layers than herself.

"Hey listen to me dammit." Nico snarled.

"Do you ever stop complaining Nico?" Nozomi asked.

"I'm the world's number one idol you should be carrying _my_ stuff."

"Ha, is that right?" Nozomi retorted as they walked up the stairs onto the porch of the cabin.

"Yeah, it is!"

Nozomi began to pat her pockets for the keys to unlock the door to the cabin.

"What's taking you so long?" Nico said

"Uh...ha ha nothing just testing your patience." Nozomi replied sarcastically still looking for her keys in her pockets.

"Well stop."

"Actually, uh I can't find the keys"

"What." Nico deadpanned.

Nozomi sat in silence.

"What do you mean you can't find the fucking keys. Now we're going to freeze to death in this blizzard."

"Maybe we can find an open window and get in through it?" Nozomi pondered.

"No, you made me close all of them before we left because of the storm, but maybe we could break a window to get in?"

"What, no, Nico, we're not breaking a window this isn't even our cabin, it's Maki's parents , and I doubt they'd like if we broke one of their windows."

"What does it matter they're rich it's not like they can't replace it and I'm pretty sure they'd understand that WE DIDN'T WANT TO FREEZE TO DEATH IN A FREAKING BLIZZARD." Nico yelled at Nozomi.

"Fine but if they get angry I had nothing to do with it."

Nozomi and Nico walked around the house trying to find which window to get in.

"Nico what is that?" Before Nico even looked up she could already hear the disappointment in Nozomi's voice.

"What is wha..oh.." Nico's sounded a little disheartened when she saw the open window Nozomi was pointing at. "I'm sorry I really thought I closed them all."

"Well I was going to punish you but I guess I won't since you already seem so sad, besides it's a good thing that means we won't have to break a window to get in. It's too high for you to reach so let me try and get in" Nozomi tried with all her might to push the window up but it wouldn't budge. "Agh it's stuck. I guess I'm going to have to try and fit through with it like this."

"Ha with those breast, you wish." Nico laughed at the busty girl.

"Well it's either that or I bend down and you stand on my back."

"Hell no, I'd rather die out here in the cold than do that." Nico said turning her nose up.

"Well I guess I'll just have to punish you until I change your mind"

Nico was surprised with how quickly the older girl had gotten behind her. Nico quickly moved away. "Eep no that's fine I'll do it."

"That's what I thought" Nozomi said with a smile. She then got down on all fours so Nico could access the window easier. Nico stepped up onto her back and began to try and squeeze through the window.

"It's a really tight fight." Nico wiggled back and forth until she managed to squeeze through.

Nozomi heard Nico yell then a tried looking into the window but she couldn't see anything. "Nico are you okay?" Nozomi tried to call out to her.

There was no response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi Elmsnico here I am currently grounded but I have access to my computer for one night so since I almost had this chapter finished I decided to get it done and publish it, so sorry if the next chapter isn't released for a while, also sorry for in grammatical errors as I was in a rush I might rewrite the ending to this chapter later on to add detail. Now back to Nico in peril.

Nico slowly opened her eyes. _Ugh what happened_. Nico thought to herself as she struggled to pick herself up off the hard wooden floor. She felt something wet on her arm so she reached down to touch it. She then realized a stinging pain coming from the wet area. She fell that her arm had been cut open. Then she heard a faint voice getting louder.

"Nico? What the hell happened? Are you okay in there? I heard you yell."

"Nozomi? Is that you? I'm okay but I think I hit my head pretty hard and my arm has a pretty deep cut." Nico replied.

"Okay I'll look at it once I'm inside. Can you find the light switch?"

"I think so give me a second." Nico stumbled over to the doorway she could barely make out in the dark and fumbled her hands against the wall looking for the switch.

 _Flick._ The lights came on. The window she had squeezed through was the window to the bathroom

"Okay I can see that you got the lights on. I'll be waiting at front door."

Nico walked through the cabin trying to hold her arm in such a way that it wouldn't drip blood on the floor. As she was walking through the main room of the cabin with all the beds.

As she left the bathroom she entered the main room to the cabin. It was a small room with four beds one for each of the girls that would be staying there over the next few days. Nico and Maki would be on one side of the room. Nozomi and Eli would be on the other. Nico saw a faint glow coming from her bed. She had left her phone here when the all went out earlier.

Nico picked up her phone to see why it was on. _Oh crap._ Nico looked at the notification on her phone. "5 missed calls from Maki." _Oh man, she's going to kill me._ Nico tried to call her but there was no service because of the blizzard. _I hope she's not too upset._

 _Knock knock._ "Nico you okay in there? Did something happen?" Nico had gotten completely sidetracked look at her phone she forgot she was supposed to open the door for Nozomi. Nico walked over to the door and unlocked it. "Yeah sorry it's open."

Nozomi turned on the lights as she walked into the house. "Oh geez Nico your arm is terrible. How does your head feel?"

"It feels fine but my arm really stings"

"Okay well I know where they keep the medical supplies give me a minute. You can sit on your bed while you wait" Nozomi said as she walked to the bathroom to get the various supplies she would need to take care of Nico.

Nico sat down on her bed. All she could think about was Maki and those missed calls.

"What's wrong Nico?" Nozomi asked returning with the medical supplies. "You look sad."

"Yeah Maki called me a bunch and I can't return them because of this stupid blizzard." Nico said disheartenedly.

"Aw I'm sure she'll understand Nicocchi~"

"Oh geez Nozomi you haven't called me that in forever"

" Well you look like you needed to be cheered up." Nozomi talked to Nico while she tended to her wound.

"Yeah, thanks. Uh, Nozomi there's actually something I want to ask you about."

"Sure Nico, what's up?" Nozomi finished up with Nico's arm

"Um well you know how Maki and I haven't kissed yet right" Nico shied playing with her hands.

"Aw, does Nicocchi want my help~" Nozomi teased.

"Yes, I really wanted to kiss her up here in the snow I think it would be really romantic but I don't really know how to kiss." Nico bowed.

"Woah sorry Nico I didn't realize you were so serious."

"That's okay just help me please."

"Okay show me what you got Nico."

Nico puckered her lips and Nozomi started laughing.

"Are you kiss your girlfriend or your mom" Nozomi said through her laughter.

Nico hid her face in her hands. "This is why I need your help."

"No, Nico stop ,it's cute that you're so serious." Nozomi pulled her hands away from her face. "It's okay I'll show you. So let's just assume you can set the mood by yourself and when you lean in" Nozomi leaned closer to NIco's face "like this and don't pucker your lips so much you just need to hold them softly and then…"

"N-N-Nico..."

Nico and Nozomi turned to look at the voice that had just come from the door.

"Nico what are you doing?"

"Wait Maki this isn't what it looks like." Nico pleaded.

"Is this why you didn't return my calls?" Maki said with tears forming in her eyes as she dropped the bag she was holding.

"No Maki wait I can explain." Nico said tears forming in her eyes too

"Don't bother Nico, we're done." Maki turned and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

"Maki…" Nico cried.

But she was already gone.

 **Author's Note:** I know I'm sorry, will update a.s.a.p. /)-(\


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Sorry it took so long to come out with this chapter, I know it's short I just wanted to explain what happened with Maki before anything else. I will start working on Chapter 4 immediately.

Maki didn't know where she was running except for away. She never wanted to see Nico's stupid cheating face again. She accidentally ran into Eli trying to get away.

"Ah! Maki why're you running?" Eli asked dropping the bags she was holding. Maki ignored her and kept running.

She ran into the woods surrounding the cabin. The cold air was entering her lungs. She didn't feel like she could keep this up much longer. _Stupid Nico why'd she have to_

 _go and cheat on me. I can't believe I was thinking about kissing her._

Even though she felt faint she kept running as far away from the cabin as she could.

Makis legs were starting to feel weak. She gave up and let herself collapse in the snow. She'd been holding her tears back, but after she collapsed she started sobbing.

"WHY?" Maki yelled through her tears. "WHY WOULD SHE DO THIS ME? I TRUSTED HER."

 _I'm so exhausted I ran so far..it wouldn't hurt to fall asleep here right..?_

She couldn't take it anymore. She just let herself slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Also, I apologize that the chapters are shorter but I just prefer to change chapters when I switch whose point of view the fic is in. I'm going to try and get started on the next chapter immediately.**_

 _What's gotten into her._ Eli thought to herself as she walked up to the cabin. _I wonder what Nico did this time._ She walked up the stairs to the door and tried to open it despite all the bags in her hands. She kicked the door with her foot. "Can one of you please open door for me." She waited for a second. She was about to knock again when the door slowly started to open. "Nozomi what took you so lo...wait is Nico crying. What happened, does this have something to do with why Maki ran into me?" "Yes, come over here and sit. I will explain."

Nozomi began to explain to Eli what happened but as she was talking Nico perked her head up and spoke softly."Wait, Eli, where did Maki go after she bumped into you." Eli replied shyly, "Uh well just into the woods I guess." her voice trailed off. "What there's about to be a blizzard why did you just let her keep running off you idiot!" Nico grabbed Eli by her shoulders and was yelling in her face.

"Nico calm down I'm sure Maki is fine. We can all go look for her." Nozomi said trying to calm her friend.

"You guys will just slow me down I have to find her and explain." Nico said making her way towards the door.

Eli moved to stop her. "I understand that you're acting out of instinct, but you can't just go out there on your own."

Nico wasn't paying attention. She was trying to figure out how she's was going to get around Eli. _I could probably slide under her legs if I got a running start._

"She's right you know Nico." Nozomi said trying to stop Nico from acting rashly.

Nico burst full speed towards Eli. She dropped herself to the floor having just enough momentum the carry herself between Eli's legs. She quickly stood back up and kept running. She opened the door just enough to slip through. As she slammed it shut she could hear Nozomi calling for her to wait. Nico didn't care. She had to find Maki.

As she ran into to the woods it began snowing heavily. She could only see about 20 yards in front of herself. She slowly began to realize how hopeless her search was. Maki could be anywhere. _There's no way I'm going to find her. I can hardly see anything. Eli and Nozomi were right I should go back and we should look together._ Nico turned around looking for some sort of indication of which way she came from. The snowfall had already covered her tracks behind her. Her heart stopped. _I uh came from this way I'm pretty sure_. Nico told herself as she began to walk aimlessly through the woods.

 **Super Idol Nico Nii would never get lost. Again sorry for the shorter chapters I'm going to try and make the next one longer but I'm new to writing so I'm not very confident in this.**


End file.
